


A través de los años

by dollvix



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2019 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellow Diamond Week 2019, F/F, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I End This, Old Married Couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollvix/pseuds/dollvix
Summary: Día 7. Apoyo.Porque a pesar de todo, siempre ha estado ahí, apoyándola.





	A través de los años

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo creer que al final si lo terminé y que me divirtiera haciéndola Jsjsjsjs Ha sido probablemente el regalo de cumpleaños más tardado que he hecho pero espero me haya redimido al menos, así que, de nuevo, lo siento y espero que tu también lo disfrutes.

“¿Blue?” Abrió la puerta, buscándola con un té en las manos. “¡Blue!”

La vio abrazando sus rodillas, llorando en las escaleras de la piscina, totalmente vestida y destrozada.

Yellow se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta corriendo hacia ella. Blue negaba repetidas veces encogiéndose en su lugar con el maquillaje corrido y su largo vestido negro ahora aún más pesado jalando de ella. La rubia la tomó entre sus brazos acercándola lo más que podía a la orilla. “Oh, mi amor….”

Besó su frente aferrándose a ella, completamente asustada de lo que pudo haber pasado, de que si daba un paso más al fondo… de si su vestido la atrapaba, le pesaba demasiado o si ella no la hubiera alcanzado a ver.

“Aquí la escuchaba reír… intentaba hacernos reír… aquí… juntas.” Sollozó contra su pecho, ella apretó los labios bajando por su espalda, acariciándola reconfortantemente. “Le enseñé a nadar… a cantar… ella nos cantaba aquí, Yellow…”

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas entonces, sintiendo su dolor tan claro como el agua en la que estaban.

“Está bien, mi amor, aquí estoy contigo, no te dejaré.”

“Ella nos dejó… ella se fue… nuestra hija se fue.” Volvió a sollozar con más fuerza, desgarrándole el alma con su llanto.

“Ven, por favor, estás fría… déjame llevarte adentro, cariño.” Murmuró angustiada. La morena negó destrozada.

“Aquí le gustaba estar a ella…” Susurró con la garganta entrecortada. Yellow no dijo nada, solo buscó el cierre y como pudo la sacó del vestido finalmente, dejándolo flotar libremente por el lugar.

Suspiró sacando el aire que no se dio cuenta retenía entonces, estrechándola entre sus brazos de nuevo. Abrazando la frágil y vulnerable figura que tanto amaba sufrir.

“Aquí estaremos entonces…”

(....)

“No puede estar todo el tiempo con su niñera.”

“Bien, bien, es mi turno de cuidarla.” La tomó en lo alto, la pequeña pelirroja aplaudió risueña cuando cambió de brazos. “Te apoyo con Pink, ¿Feliz?”

“Mucho.” Sonrió Blue acercándose para besarla, la niña entonces se removió quejándose de la falta de atención y del apretado espacio en el que quedó.

“Pero…” Volvió a pasársela reajustándose la toalla. “¿Puedo cambiarme primero?”

Ella reviró los ojos saliendo con Pink de la sauna, la pequeña hizo un puchero hasta que vio a sus juguetes y gateó por su dinosaurio para jugar con su mamá.

“¿Tiene mucha energía hoy?” Yellow sonrió momentos después robándosela sin más, la subió a sus hombros caminando hacia el jardín, escuchándola reír mientras se alejaban.

Blue se recargó en la puerta, observando a su pequeña caminar apenas con sus regordetas piernitas para regresar la pequeña pelota que su esposa le lanzaba. Sonrió con ojos cristalizados al ver tal conmovedora escena.

Cuánto amaba a su familia.

(...)

Entró a su hogar que permanecía en tinieblas, la rubia suspiró encendiendo la luz del pasillo y las posteriores, pasando por el primer retrato en grande que se veía en la sala imponente, de ellas tres, cuando todo estaba aún bien. Yellow caminó hacia la sala, siendo el único lugar con movimiento en la gran casa.

_“Seré madre.”_

_“No es mío.” Levantó las manos con inocencia. Blue reviró los ojos arrojándole una almohada._

_“No, seré madre, un día, pronto, porque quiero tener un hijo contigo.” Le dijo ella enderezándose, mirándola atentamente. “Me lo he pensado mucho y siento que es momento de iniciar una familia juntas.”_

_La rubia suspiró removiéndose incómoda, pasando la mano por su cintura, observando el techo._

_“No creo que quieras esto.”_

_“¿A qué te refieres?”_

_“A tener a tu hijo, solo corriendo por aquí, odiándome.”_

_“Por supuesto que no, él será nuestro hijo y te amará tanto como lo amemos a él.” Replicó mirándola seriamente, Yellow volvió a revirar los ojos, incrédula._

_“No puedo, Blue. No puedo ver que nuestro… que tú hijo, que una parte de ti me odie. Terminará odiándome como yo odio a mi madre, lo sé y lo siento.”_

_“¿Ese es tu miedo? Cariño, podemos superar eso y más.” Acarició su rostro con ternura. “Porque estamos juntas en esto y siempre lo haremos.”_

_“¿De verdad ese es tu sueño?” Ella asintió, Yellow gimió contra la almohada. “Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto… pero no me queda nada más que apoyarte.”_

_“Oh, lo dudo.” Ella sonrió radiante subiéndosele encima y arrojándole lejos la almohada. “Porque aún no he comenzado a convencerte.”_

_“Ah, ¿Sí?” Arqueó una ceja divertida._

_“Aún tengo muy buenos argumentos a mi favor, mi amor.”_

Las imágenes pasaban una y otra vez en la gran pantalla sin sonido, con el único ruido de los ligeros sollozos de Blue en la sala de cine, estaba sentada en el suelo, a los pies del sofá con todas las cintas caseras afuera.

“Cariño, basta, deja de hacerte daño.” Entró con un suspiró tomando el control remoto para apagar todo eso. “¿Por qué quieres ver eso que solo te hace sentir peor?”

“No lo entiendes… no tienes ni la más mínima idea, Yellow ¡Porque ni siquiera te importa!” Estalló encogiéndose en un ovillo, arrojando descuidadamente las cintas.

Yellow resopló negando repetidamente sin creérselo.

“¿Estás consciente de que también era mi hija, verdad? ¿Si sabes que yo también la amaba?” Pasó una mano por sus cortos cabellos con frustración. “También la amaba." Repitió. "También la extraño como no tienes idea, pero no me quedaré aquí a seguir haciéndome miserable, yo no puedo estar aquí todo el maldito día y noche haciendo nada más que llorar porque sí tengo obligaciones que no puedo descuidar.”

Fue su turno de reír con ironía. “Por supuesto, ¿Por qué te interesarías en algo más que no fuera trabajo?”

Frunció el ceño, apretando los puños con fuerza y tomándose del puente de la nariz contó hasta 10. “Bien, bien, de acuerdo, me disculpo, lo siento.” La miró pero ella ni se inmutó, con la vista perdida en el suelo, en las cintas. “¿Necesitas algo?” Se hincó a su lado. “¿Cómo puedo hacerte sentir mejor, cariño?

“No puedes traerla a ella.” Lloró acurrucándose en sí misma. “Mi pequeña no volverá… y yo no tengo idea de cómo seguir sin ella…”

Yellow la tomó de la mano con cautela, acariciando el dorso de esta gentilmente.

“Podemos hacerlo, mi amor, aun nos tenemos la una a la otra… tenemos… tenemos mucho, tenemos un emporio que dirigir, a miles de personas que necesitan a su mandona Reina que les diga qué hacer.” Le sonrió forzadamente, tomando un mechón de su cabello y pasándolo por su oreja.

Los hinchados ojos azules la miraron sin emoción alguna, apartándose del tacto incómoda. Yellow tragó en seco, con su estómago cayendo ante su rechazo ante su rechazo.

“¿Hay algo que hice mal, que dije? Por favor, cariño ¿Cómo puedo repararnos?”

“¿Repararnos?” Se rio entre dientes. “¿Qué hay que reparar? Ni siquiera te veo, demasiado ocupada como para escapar apenas acabaran los funerales, demasiado decepcionada de que me haya dolido la muerte de mi hija, demasiado atareada como para importarte acabar con su maldita asesina porque no obtendrás recursos o harás dinero de ello. Todo marcha excelente, querida. No te veo en absoluto salvo en estos momentos con tus mismos estúpidos discursos de ánimo como si solo se hubiera muerto un maldito perro en lugar de nuestra hija, discursos de todo lo que debería de estar haciendo más gélidos que tú misma y está muy bien, porque ya no debo buscarte para que pases tiempo con tu familia, ya no debo rogarte que le pongas atención a Pink o le tengas paciencia por no cumplir con tus jodidas expectativas y sobre todo, las de tu perfecta madre, porque nunca nada había marchado tan perfecto como ahora.”

Volvió a tirar otra cinta con rabia, esta vez a la pantalla.

Yellow le miró con la boca abierta, incrédula. ¿Eso era realmente lo que pensaba que estaba pasando?

“No sé qué demonios hacemos más juntas si dices que solo teníamos a Pink en común.” Murmuró restregando sus palmas contra sus muslos, ignorando el maldito nudo en su garganta. “Si no soy más que parte de tu deprimente rutina, si lo que tenemos no era más que un estúpido hábito entonces supongo que podemos romperlo, ¿Qué importa si al final solo me interesa el trabajo, verdad?"

Ella negó reprimiendo las lágrimas que picaban sus ojos. Se levantó de mecánicamente cuando no obtuvo respuesta, de todas formas, ¿Qué se supone que estaba esperando?

Salió jalando la cortina de la sala, caminó furiosa con sus emociones desestabilizándose con cada paso, las empleadas casi podían ver cómo soltaba chispas hacia su habitación. Tomó sus cosas de manera descuidada, sacando una maleta del fondo del closet y arrojándole lo primero que se encontrara a esta con furia… con dolor…

Yellow arrancó de sus ganchos la ropa sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que comenzaban a molestarle. La tiró destrozada llorando y finalmente cayó de rodillas al piso, abrazándose a sí misma en posición fetal. Enterrando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos para sentir algo, lo que sea… algo más que la desgarradora presión en su pecho.

No fue una separación pública, con White negándose a mostrar una imagen menos que sólida y poderosa sobretodo en esos tiempos, después de la muerte de la heredera más joven, ellas siguieron legalmente casadas mientras ocasionalmente posaban juntas para un evento.

Se miraban como dos desconocidas y tomaba su mano forzadamente para la foto de la trinidad más poderosa del mundo que seguían intentando conquistar, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, escondiendo sus emociones en una sonrisa para todos.

Fingiendo de la perfección que presumían cuando estaban a punto de romperse de la presión.

(...)

“Está bien, cariño, no necesitas seguir fingiendo todo eso cuando estás conmigo.” Le quitó la chaqueta nuevamente, la abrazó con fuerza mientras Yellow se acurrucaba en su pecho.

“Creí que estaría orgullosa, que vería mi trabajo como algo más que sus números… que notaría mi esfuerzo pero… ella solo…” Se tomó de los cabellos con frustración. “Huh, disculpa, sé lo patética que me veo quejándome de mi madre a estas alturas de mi vida.”

“No eres patética, eres la persona más inteligente, fuerte y tenaz que yo conozca.” Le sonrió cálidamente tomándola entre sus brazos de nuevo, pasando esta vez sus dedos entre su cabello confortantemente. “Y yo te amo, mucho.”

“Solo tú me haces sentir bien sin importar lo que pase.” Murmuró sobre su pecho. “Cásate conmigo entonces.”

“¿Qué?” Blue se rio. “¿Quieres que White te desherede por desposar a una extrajera?”

Yellow se enderezó, mirándola directamente a los ojos. “Podrías darme trabajo entonces, podría ser como tu Perla y verte todos los días. Haría lo que más amo en esta vida.”

“Estás loca.” Se burló desviando la mirada. “Pero creo que debería de estarlo más yo si eso no lo deseara tanto.”

Yellow la miró sonriente entonces, sin creérselo aún la tomó de las manos y se hincó frente a ella.

“No ha habido un solo día desde que te conocí en que no agradezca que hayas llegado a mi vida, que no te haya amado a pesar de mis problemas en demostrártelo, pero no hay nada que desee más que demostrártelo cada día por el resto de nuestras vidas si, tu, mi adorada diamante me aceptaras y, ¿Me harías el enorme honor de ser mi esposa?

Blue ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a llorar, no podía hacer más que observar a su amada de rodillas con todo el amor que tenía por ella. La tomó por los hombros levantándola, abrazándola con fuerza y cariño.

“Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa.” Sonrió entre lágrimas, besándola con intensidad y cariño, entregándose a ella en cuerpo y alma cuando la levantó riendo por los aires.

Hasta que se detuvo de golpe, bajándola con prisa y casi corriendo a la puerta.

“El anillo…” Dijo aterrada regresando por su cartera y dándole un rápido beso. “Ya vuelvo, no tardaré.”

Blue rio con ganas viéndola irse casi cayéndose.

No le molestaría esperar siglos por esa rubia.

\---

Pero un niño se apareció frente a ellas en uno de esos eventos importantes al que las obligaban aparecer juntas como muestra de su poder, el niño que terminó diciendo que no podían tomar la playa para hacer lo que les diera la gana porque era su hogar y lo había sido de su madre muerta.

Diciendo que Pink era su madre muerta…

Diciendo que tenía su marca de nacimiento, mostrándoles su álbum, creyeron entonces que al menos su pena podría ser soportable.

(...)

“Esta era la habitación de Pink.”

“Muy rosa” Se rio apenas observando atentamente todo, los dibujos colgados en el fondo, los posters, los peluches, las sábanas… parecía como si nunca se hubiera marchado, como si se hubiera congelado el tiempo allí.

“Creo que te sentirás más cómodo si Perla se queda contigo.” Dijo Blue. “Para el resto tenemos varias habitaciones en el segundo piso que nuestras sirvientas pueden arreglar.”

Yellow ignoró el plural de sus órdenes, se recargó en la cama junto al niño mientras el resto salía por su equipaje y a instalarse. Se quedaron solos en la habitación y ella sonrió con ironía mirando alrededor.

“Me dijeron que ese era su color.” Recordó mirando las paredes. “Eran dos contra mí.”

“Es un muy buen color.” Dijo él, observando intrigado a la más alta. “¿No te gustaba?”

“Me encantaba.” Admitió con pesar, poniéndose de pie, negándose a perderse en sus pensamientos de nuevo. “Puedes pedirle lo que necesites a Blue, o tu Perla o nuestras Perlas… no preguntes, el destino fue el caprichoso que las llamó igual.”

“¿Te vas a ir tú? ¿A dónde?” La miró curioso, poniéndose de pie también.

“A casa, mi departamento.”

“Pero este es tu hogar.” Replicó cuando llegó a la puerta, ella le lanzó una sonrisa triste antes de salir.

(...)

Demasiado tímida para admitirlo, demasiado fría para expresar amor de manera convencional.

La conoció momentáneamente cuando era joven, la vio nacer en su mundo tan peligroso cuando quedó huérfana y ella cargaba con el peso de estar bajo las expectativas de la gran White Diamond. La esperó cuando regresó a su vida años después, preparada para enfrentarse a los tiburones que ansiaban por ella.

Pudo tomarla, reclamarla sin darse cuenta de que ya la estaba amando demasiado.

Besó su mejilla tardándose más de lo necesario, deseando más de lo necesario, Yellow no soltó su mano cuando se separó, esperó lo suficiente y entonces Blue se rio con ironía.

“¿Pasa algo?”

“Creo que entonces tendré que ser yo la que haga esto.”

Y la besó, tímidamente unieron sus labios por un momento antes de que se separara avergonzada, esperando la reacción de Blue.

La mujer albina se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo las risas.

“Hace unos momentos sabía que el caos en mi estómago era por mi primera conquista… Justo ahora no entiendo si sigue siendo así o es tu culpa ya.”

“No te preocupes, yo te cubro.” Le dio un suave apretón y Blue se volvió a reír.

“¿Demasiado tímida después de lo que pasó en el armario, no te parece?” Se envolvió entre sus brazos sonriendo, sintiéndose más segura de lo que nunca lo había estado.

“Esperaba me hicieras la afortunada.” Besó su sien con ternura segura de que querría estar siempre así, con ella.

\----

Se detuvo en la sala, notando el cuadro de su boda aun colgado. Suspiró con pesar, justo ahora necesitaba un trago… doble.

Revisó en el mini bar y sacó la primera botella que vio para servirse, desviando sus pensamientos con el intenso sabor que le raspó la garganta.

“¿Piensas irte? Ya es tarde para que regreses sola y… ebria.”

Justo la voz que menos quería escuchar en ese momento.

Yellow se pasó el trago girándose hacia su ex.

“Solo ha sido uno y ya tienes bastantes huéspedes de los que ocuparte.” Tomó sus llaves de la mesa. “Mañana volveré temprano a ver cómo está y llevarlo con White, acaba de informarme que desea verlo.”

“Entonces espera aquí, está la ropa que dejaste donde mismo y sabes que tenemos habitaciones de sobra aunque…” Se encogió de hombros cerrando la puerta a la sala. “Estaríamos mejor en nuestra cama.”

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el plural.

Después de todo ese tiempo finalmente hablaba como si siguieran siendo solo ellas dos, como si jamás hubieran dejado de ser ellas, una de la otra.

Se tomó el puente de la nariz, suspirando con frustración. “¿Justo ahora, Blue? ¿Es enserio?”

“Tú fuiste la que se marchó.”

“No dijiste que querías que me quedara.” Replicó tomándose de golpe el resto de su bebida. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y pasó junto a ella camino a la salida cerrada.

Su mano le tomó del codo deteniéndola en seco. La respiración se le cortó al sentir sus suaves dedos enrollándose en su brazo. “Jamás quise que te fueras, jamás quise decir todas esas cosas.”

La tensión cayó entre ambas. Una frente a la otra, mirándose intensamente sin poder apartarse, reafirmando su agarre en la más alta sin necesidad de palabras con su alcoholizado aliento embriagándola de más de una manera.

Blue deslizó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, apretándola ligeramente mientras jalaba de ella hacia su recamara sin resistencia alguna, sus pies la siguieron antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

Afortunadamente los pasillos estaban vacíos, únicamente escuchando a lo lejos el ajetreo dentro de la habitación llegaron a su destino sin más. La portadora del diamante azul cerró la puerta recargándose en ella, con un incómodo silencio cayendo pesadamente entre las dos.

Tragó en seco la rubia apretando las manos a su costado, mirándola atentamente mientras ella le sonreía con timidez, esperándola.

“Creo que entonces seré yo la que tenga que hacer esto.”

Caminó hacia ella que dejó sus defensas finalmente caer, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó profundamente, finalmente.

Yellow suspiró con gusto enrollando su mano en el cuello, respondiéndole con la misma desesperación que sentía, añorándola como cada momento desde que se fue pero extasiándose de tenerla ahí finalmente.

Buscó su piel sacándole la ropa, desnudándola con prisa, con su necesitado cuerpo impaciente de finalmente reunirse con el suyo.

Rodaron por la cama sin dejar de besarse, enterrando sus uñas en su piel, deshaciéndose de la propia vestidura y contemplando, finalmente la más pura belleza de su compañera. Gimió cuando quedó abajo, cuando su amada atacó su cuello palmando su cuerpo con desesperación, con miedo.

“Quédate aquí para siempre.” Murmuró sobre su lóbulo, acariciando sus pechos, entreteniéndose con el rosado pezón entre sus dedos. “Es una mierda estar separadas.”

Gimió arqueando la espalda cuando Blue metió uno de sus largos dedos en su interior, agregando otro poco después que recibió encantada moviendo sus caderas.

“Separarme de ti es precisamente todo lo contrario a lo que quiero de ti en estos momentos” Jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Blue le sonrió con complicidad antes de besarla nuevamente, con la lengua acariciando la suya con intensidad.

El ritmo lento, tranquilo y pasional de la de ojos azules la enloqueció por completo, recibiendo sus embestidas y mordiéndose el labio cuando agregó otro dedo y pellizcó su clítoris con el pulgar.

Se corrió unos momentos después con Blue sobre su boca para callar sus gemidos. “Recuerda que tenemos a otro niño al lado.” Le sonrió divertida llenándole de besos el rostro.

“Sigue demasiado lejos para escuchar.” Reviró los ojos gruñendo pasando las manos por su espalda y más abajo. Apartó el cabello de su rostro, mirándola atentamente. “No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé. Llamaba todas las semanas a tu Perla para saber si te cuidaban bien.”

“Y yo llamaba a la tuya preguntando si te estabas cuidando en tu trabajo compulsivo, si comías bien, si dormías lo suficiente…” Murmuró con los ojos cristalizándosele. A Yellow se le encogió el corazón, acariciando su mejilla con suma ternura. “Somos un desastre intentando separarnos.”

“Entonces dejemos de intentar.” Se inclinó tomando sus labios, rozándolos apenas en un suave y tranquilo beso. Blue se separó después de unos cuantos besos más para sentarse en sus caderas y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

“Casémonos de nuevo, o renovemos votos, lo que sea.” Entrelazó sus dedos con sus alianzas aun puestas, sin haberlas quitado jamás, las besó entre lágrimas. “Te amo, mi amor, jamás he dejado de hacerlo y no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado.”

Yellow se sentó también abrazándola, estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras ella seguía llorando. Cepilló su cabello, llenó su rostro de besos y le murmuró incansablemente cuánto la amaba al oído mientras la llenaba de mimos y caricias.

\----

Steven se encontraba solo con Perla en el comedor cuando las vio llegar juntas tomadas de la mano. No dijo nada, solo les sonrió mientras ellas se sonrojaban disimuladamente.

“Y bien, ¿Estás listo para reunirte con la peor amenaza del universo?” Arqueó la ceja inclinándose sobre su hombro. Blue le golpeó el brazo revirando los ojos divertida.

“No hables así de tu madre, lo vas a asustar.”

“Yo llevo asustada toda de mi vida.” Replicó cruzándose de brazos, pero entonces miró al niño intentando sonreírle tranquilizadora. “Pero te cubriré, si crees que puedes convencerla.”

“Nos tendrás a nosotras para cuidarte, hoy y siempre, Steven.” Dijo Blue acercándose y depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

“Para ser sincera, no puedo creer que el niño haya podido haber hecho eso.” Sonrió tomándola de la cintura, Blue picoteó sus labios descuidadamente con un suspiro.

“Lo sé, es asombroso, él es asombroso.” Giró su vista a él, riendo con sus amigos en la playa, con antiguas aliadas de Pink, presentando orgulloso a todos a su bisabuela que no tenía cara más que de asco, pero que aun así ahí estaba, con él, con ellos, después de todos esos años.

Y estaban en su hogar, el hogar que había sido de su hija antes.

“Habrán muchos cambios ahora.” Agregó Blue sintiéndose feliz, con Yellow abrazándola aún más.

“Lo sé, pero no importa, estoy aquí, contigo y solo eso me basta.”

“Siempre lo has estado.” Echó la cabeza sobre su hombro, acarició su mano juntando sus anillos de esmeraldas y se inclinó besándola con ternura, con todo el amor que siempre había sentido por ella y que siempre sentiría.

Porque si de una cosa estaba segura, era de que seguía perdida y completamente enamorada de su Yellow Diamond.


End file.
